pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ZamaneeJinn
/Archive1 /Archive2 prof=Derv/Monk Scyth=12+1+3 myst=10+1 earthpr=8ScytheStrikeCondition Of FuryRegenerationOf LyssaInterventionSpirit/build --Shadowsin 04:43, 24 October 2007 (CEST) Uhh Way of the lotus takes care of the energy on my assassin build o.o' so your rating can go higher now right?--Shadowsin 18:00, 24 October 2007 (CEST) :Umm... no. huge energy cost for the shadow form maintain alone, and its even worse after the DParadox nerf. The Derv thing is an okay idea, but it needs fine-tuning. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ʑʌɱʌɳəəɺɨɳɳ']] ( ) 00:53, 25 October 2007 (CEST) Build:Team - Nuking Zaishen FFF Infair Vote, If this matter cannot be resolved; i will post on admin noticeboard. [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 23:54, 5 March 2008 (EST) :You should specify why it may be unfair. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:12, 6 March 2008 (EST) :: Ok, I will refer and Quote, what this person has stated. Quote : "slow compared to a trapping PuG. better against obby spikers and degens than trappers are, but otherwise meh." , this build is not suppose to challenge the trapper group, but instead provide a hero'able solution that is high in speed and effectiveness. [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 00:33, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::Fine, I will revise my comment. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ʑʌɱʌɳəəɺɨɳɳ']] ( ) 20:36, 6 March 2008 (EST) Thought I'd Just point out about you saying they are mesmer nukers...they have to be. If they aren't the rangers have the ability to escape and less overall damage is done. I've tried this with ele nukers, and it just doesn't work as well.-- The Assassin 20:40, 23 March 2008 (EDT) :imho, people should bring water snares for that. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ʑʌɱʌɳəəɺɨɳɳ']] ( ) 20:57, 23 March 2008 (EDT) Please Do not ping / bump the admin noticeboard. Problems will be solved sooner or later. ~ ĐONT TALK 09:29, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :fair enough ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ʑʌɱʌɳəəɺɨɳɳ']] ( ) 13:17, 14 June 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Me/W_Illusion_Slasher&action=rate Don't vote on archived builds, they're archived for a reason. --71.229 18:28, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :bleh, sorry. was looking at my ratings page and realized it was a stupid vote. that build doesnt even belong in archived section anyways -- archive is for nerfed meta, not old garbage. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'Zamanee']](point out my idiocy) 19:02, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::It got pulled over from Guildwiki with the old builds when PvX split off, which is why it's archived. And generally, any build with a Good rating or above that gets nerfed or falls out of favor gets archived. --71.229 19:07, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::how the hell was it in the good section? ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'Zamanee']](point out my idiocy) 19:09, 27 June 2008 (EDT) Build:N/Rt Fury Support This has been changed to include a self heal (or two if you decide to take one (variants)) so could you please reconsider your vote. Thx That Twin 11:22, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Build:Team - TA AoD Smite Please give more reason than you have currently done. 19px*Jebus* Is 10:13, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :You mean, other than AoD being a bad avatar for TA? ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'Zamanee']](point out my idiocy) 21:40, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::I did it anyway. cheers. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'Zamanee']](point out my idiocy) 21:48, 31 July 2008 (EDT) It seems from RC that you are still alive And your talk page looked so lonely. 21:32, 18 December 2008 (EST) :Yours was the first post in it for almost half a year XD ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'Zamanee']](point out my idiocy) 01:21, 19 December 2008 (EST) mhm Seems you came back while I was inactive, but you're not new here. Can I ask a question? Sure I can. Why are you editing archived builds? You should know better. I'm choosing to warn you here as well in RC. Do not edit archived builds. Thank you for your time. ~ Big sysop 16:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :The build was never run that way, at least in my recollection. Isn't the point of having an archived build section to accurately represent the way in which a build used to be run? And if there are inaccuracies, shouldn't they be corrected? Please tell me if (and how) I'm wrong about this, but I still think that my edit was entirely justified. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'Zamanee']](point out my idiocy) 17:22, 13 July 2009 (UTC)